


Sick

by Lenna_Batwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cutting, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_Batwayne/pseuds/Lenna_Batwayne
Summary: Después de una larga noche de patrullaje, Jason esta agotado y con resignación va a dormir en su antigua habitación en la mansión Wayne. Pero lo que encuentra cuando camina por los pasillos lo hace querer salir huyendo por el terror.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sick

–Alf, estaré en mi habitación –Anuncia Jason mientras le da un mordisco a su manzana– Por favor avísame cuando Batman, Nightwing y Robin regresen, necesito hablar con ellos.

EL hombre mayor asiente y le sonríe deseándole una buena noche, Todd empieza a subir las escaleras y quiere ir a molestar a Tim, no había ido a patrullar con ellos por la semana de parciales en la universidad, así que esa era la ocasión perfecta.

Una vez llega al segundo piso camina hacia la derecha –ya que sus habitaciones están en polos opuestos– y se relaja mientras disfruta de su manzana, no recuerda cual es la habitación del menor así que comienza a escuchar y tocar la madera de las puertas.

Llega casi al final del pasillo, donde está un baño extra, y está decidido a rendirse e irse a dormir…. Cuando un _sonido agudo_ hace que se le enchine la piel, una especie de sollozo.

Jason frunce el ceño y se devuelve tres habitaciones, y nuevamente el sonido lo alerta, pega su oreja a la madera, y su corazón se acelera cuando lo que escucha es un gemido. Se devuelve al baño y lanza el corazón de su fruta a la canasta, lo único que le aterra más que esa situación es la idea de Alfred enojado dándose cuenta de que _ensució su piso._

Se devuelve a la habitación, gruñendo por la impotencia.

– ¿Tim? –Golpea con fuerza la puerta– ¡Ábreme! ¿Qué ocurre? 

Mira hacia ambos lados, no quiere volverse paranoico y tampoco quiere alertar a Alfred. Así que saca de uno de sus bolsillos su navaja delgada, empezando a forzar la cerradura, intentando abrir sin necesidad de hacer un escándalo.

Finalmente la puerta se abre y Jason abre con cautela la puerta, extendiéndola mientras entra alarmado para ver si el chico está bien.

Pero la escena que se presenta ante sus ojos lo deja helado, sus ojos se cristalizan, y de verdad quiere correr a él y llevarlo al hospital.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reacciona.

Tim está sentado en el suelo, medio desnudo y recostado contra el filo de la cama, con varios cortes profundos en su pecho, brazos y cuello, con su muñeca aferrándose con fuerza a un cuchillo pequeño y una erección notable contra su bóxer. Su piel nívea contrasta con el rojo de la sangre fresca manchando su cuerpo, Jason retrocede unos pasos, cerrando la puerta sin quererlo, intentando su vez controlar el pánico que lo ahoga.

–T-Tim, ¿Q-Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

El joven abre sus orbes azules y voltea a verlo, suelta el cuchillo, alejándolo con sus dedos y suspira.

–No puedo cortar más profundo, no quiero suicidarme, ¿Sabes? – El ríe y Jason mueve su cabeza, despertando de su trance.

Corre hacia donde está el chico, intentando sujetarlo para llevarlo abajo y que Alfred cure sus heridas.

–No, no, ¡Déjame! –Él gime y Jason salta hacia atrás– E-Estoy bien, aún n-necesito llegar a mi clímax así que aléjate.

– ¿O-Orgasmo? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Deja de ser un idiota! – Todd se exaspera y vuelve a acercarse a él, tomando su cintura logrando que Tim se aferre él así no quiera.

Tim jadea enrollando las piernas contra Jason, su erección fricciona contra el pantalón contrario y gime mordiendo su muñeca, su rostro está cerca al de Todd, que lo mira con el mismo horror de hace unos minutos.

–Necesito correrme, ¡Por favor! –Solloza con su rostro enrojeciéndose– La única manera de hacerlo es cortarme, ¡Ayúdame!

Jason lo baja y lo recuesta contra la cama, la sangre ya ha dejado de brotar y Tim vuelve a sollozar, intentando liberarse de sus boxers. Su mente se confunde, sabe que debe llevarlo y curarlo, pero verlo tan desesperado lo hace reconsiderar su situación.

–Si te corres, ¿Me dejarás curarte? –Tim jadea y asiente, rozando su miembro contra la colcha de la cama.

El joven se aferra a las sabanas, elevando su trasero, algunas de sus heridas volvieron a sangrar y Jason no necesita más razones para negarse, si no le daban lo que quería Tim era capaz de quedarse así hasta magullar todo su cuerpo, y ya que estaba tan débil si llegaba a tomarlo por la fuerza podía sufrir un colapso, con más problemas de antemano.

Jason voltea al chico con delicadeza, Tim de manera natural abre sus piernas para él, haciéndole tragar grueso. Acerca dos de sus dedos a la boca del menor, quien, por primera vez desde que había entrado a su habitación, le regala una sonrisa sincera, se notaba horriblemente cansado y su palidez debido a la pérdida de sangre preocupó aún más a Todd.

Drake lame con lentitud los dígitos de Jason, lubricando la piel con una avidez que dejó mudo a su amante, su pantalón ya se había empezado a templar con la erección rogando por salir, pero no podía, sólo iba a darle lo que necesitaba; Ya se calmaría con un baño de agua fría.

Además, sabía que Tim lo mataría si intentaba algo más.

Retira los dedos y toma las piernas de su joven amante, estirándolas y haciendo que éste se tome a sí mismo de los tobillos, logrando mantenerlas fijas en su posición.

Acerca sus dígitos a la entrada de Tim, suelta un suspiro pesado y se introduce con lentitud, Drake ahoga un gemido. Estaba… Lubricado y estirado, no hubo necesidad de hacer fuerza, por lo que dedujo que ya lo había estado haciendo.

– ¿Por qué no continuaste? –Pregunta empezando a moverse– Estaríamos ahorrando tiempo si hubieses logrado tu maldito orgasmo.

–Uhm, m-mierda –Jadea en respuesta Tim– L-La pérdida de s-sangre me estaba debilitando, y de hecho iba a continuar con un dildo pero… Tú entraste.

Jason gruñe empezando a acelerar sus movimientos, no podía creer que ése chico desesperado era el gran Timothy Drake, su reemplazo, el más inteligente de la familia, el estratégico Robin que siempre tenía una solución para todo.

Parece una perra en celo, y no está para nada mal.

–A-Agh! ¡J-Jason! –Tim gime de nuevo– T-Tan bueno, ¡Mierda!

–B-Basta, no… No hagas eso– Reprende Jason mientras intentaba controlarse, si seguía gimiendo así no iba a poder aguantar mucho más las ganas de cogérselo hasta la madrugada.

–Uhm, ¡Continúa! –Drake ríe recostando su cabeza en la almohada– ¡Por favor, _Jaybird_!

 _“Concéntrate. Tranquilo, Jason”,_ Se dice mientras empieza a dilatar entre tiempos la entrada de su amante, no era necesario pero sabía que Tim lo disfrutaría.

–Te gusta eso, ¿No, Tim? –Sonríe al ver cómo el chico tapa su boca y de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas– ¿Te gusta cómo te toco? ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres correrte con sólo mis dedos?

Si sigue hablándole de esa manera, su labor sería más sencilla y podría llevárselo a Alfred en menor tiempo. Y también podría concentrarse en no lograr que su parte irracional ganara fuerza.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, Jason! ¡Lo necesito! –Tim solloza y muerde sus labios para acallar los gemidos.

Acelera más los movimientos, y con su mano restante se aferra al miembro de su amante, empezando a moverlo en contraste a la velocidad de sus dedos. Tim chilla con sus ojos humedecidos y lo mira desesperado.

Esa mirada casi descontrola a Todd, pero en un par de segundos vuelve a concentrarse y acerca su rostro al del chico, sus gemidos acallados logran que sus labios sangren también. Es mejor que se apresure.

–Vamos, Tim –Alienta– Córrete, córrete para mí. Imagina que no son mis dedos los que se mueven dentro de ti, que es algo más grueso y más grande lo que te llena tanto que te ahoga, ¡Vamos!

Tim vuelve a sollozar más fuerte que las veces anteriores, y cuando su voz se quiebra en uno de sus gemidos, todo su delgado cuerpo se encoge y tiembla mientras largas tiras de semen salen disparadas hacia su propio pecho y el de su amante.

–Ugh, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, Jason! –Jadea en medio de su orgasmo.

Todd sonríe y sigue moviéndose hasta que el cuerpo de su chico se relaja, sus piernas caen con fuerza sobre la colcha al igual que sus brazos. Su cuerpo se vuelve teñir de rojo por la sangre fresca.

Deja que el chico se tranquilice y recupere de su orgasmo, se acerca a su armario y toma los primeros boxers que encuentra, lanzándolos a la cama.

–Vístete sólo con eso, iré a cambiarme, despeinar mi cabello y volveré para llevarte alarmado con Alfred, ¿Entendido?– Ordena.

Tim asiente y eso es todo lo que necesita para acercarse y abrir la puerta, pero el llamado del chico lo hace voltear su rostro.

–Oye, Jason, eh… Gracias.

Todd eleva sus cejas en sorpresa, para después dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y ahora de manera definitiva salir de la habitación.

\-----⁂⁂-----

–Gracias, Jason –Bruce asiente colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo– Si no llegabas a tiempo, creo que ni siquiera hubiésemos podido llevarlo al hospital.

Jason sólo asiente.

–Oye, tú nunca vas a la habitación de Tim, ¿Por qué ésta vez sí?– Dick se acerca él.

–Drake dijo que iba a estar estudiando, y sé cómo es cuando se concentra demasiado, entonces una vez tuve mi siesta fui a su habitación y lo encontré así, no quería que lo llevara y quiso forcejear conmigo. Al final tuve que cargarlo– Se encoge de hombros.

Dick asiente

–Estará bien, es un muchacho fuerte– Intenta conciliar Bruce.

Jason deja de prestar atención y se acerca a la habitación donde Alfred mantiene descansando al chico. Se asoma abriendo la puerta y lo ve tranquilamente dormido, la culpa quiere carcomerlo por lo que le había hecho.

Pero ya no había nada qué hacer, sólo esperar a que se recuperara... Y entonces hablarían.


End file.
